Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for obtaining multiple images having different exposures, a control method thereof, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, there is a common technology known as high dynamic range (HDR) composite processing in imaging apparatuses, which is a technology to expand dynamic range in which multiple images of the same scene are obtained at different exposures, and these multiple images are composited.
HDR composite processing first obtains an image with the exposure amount corresponding to the photometry result of the subject (correct exposure amount). Next, either one of or both images imaged at exposure amounts relatively less than the correct exposure amount (underexposure amount) and at exposure amounts relatively more than the correct exposure amount (overexposure amount) is/are obtained. Thus, a composite image having a wide dynamic range can be obtained by compositing these images with these different exposure amounts.
As a moving image HDR technology applying the aforementioned configuration to moving images, US2002/0071044 proposes an imaging apparatus which is capable of periodically obtaining (imaging) images at different exposures, compositing these images within the imaging apparatus, and continuously outputting the images.